Dilecto Subpono
by Bullet2tm
Summary: DHrm. Someone has switched Draco's and Hermione's bodies...Draco in Hermione's body, and Hermione in Draco's body. Will they find how to get back to their respective bodies? Will they finally realise how much they actually love each other? Will they overc
1. Graduation

Dilecto Subpono

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

Seven years were finally up, for Hermione Granger. Here she was, standing just before the podium to give a much wanted speech to all of the Seventh Years, and the rest of the school, but the end of year speech was really only for the graduators. She wore her Gryffindor robes proudly, as she strutted up to the podium.

As she walked with her head held high, despite the sickness developing in the depths of her diaphragm. _Where am I going to go from here? It's the end now…I don't want it to be,_ thought Hermione. _My friends have their plans mapped out…I don't. I did want to become a Medi-wizard…but now, after the war…I don't think I could bear to see another person injured. Harry and Ron will leave…leave to become Aurors…just like they had always planned. I'll miss Hogwarts…_

These were Hermione's thoughts as she trudged up to the podium, and just before she began to speak, she used her other hand (the hand that didn't contain her speech notes) and pulled out her wand.

"Sonorus," she exclaimed, as she pointed her wand to her throat.

_I will be alone...for the rest of my life,_ Hermione thought, just as she was about to speak.

"Good Morning everyone…today, we, as the class of 2005, have finally made it!" she said, as her voice projected out to the large crowd in the Great Hall.

_It will be fine…everything will be fine…won't it?_ Hermionethought as she allowed the students to cheer; the loudest cheering came from the Seventh Years at the various tables. She looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were cheering as well, looking at Hermione with encouragement for the speech so far.

"It has been a hard seven years…we all know it. But what's important is that we acknowledge that there have been set-backs; enemies have been made," said Hermione, with a stern face, as her eyes lay upon Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table. He sneered at her as she began to think about all the times he had made life hard for her and her friends.

Draco Malfoy had become more mature than in his earlier years, for example, Third Year, when Hermione had punched him. For one, he stopped calling her "Mudblood" in 6th Year. Hermione had no idea why, but, she reasoned that it was because he was maturing and that after the war; he learned to keep his discriminative remarks to himself. This did not stop his taunts, sneers and looks that she got, because she was a muggle born though; it merely showed that Draco was not the boy he once was. What was more, he had become a very attractive young male, and Hermione noticed this. She had supposed that on the account of Quiddich, he had grown in the muscle department…as well as in other 'departments'. Not that she thought about it much, it was more a random thought…as every girl thought about any guy at their age, enemy or not. Luckily, Draco had not managed to make Head Boy, but, he had had almost every class with Hermione.

For the last year, he had sized down his taunts by at least half…she thought that perhaps this was because he didn't care about being the best anymore or about blood, as his father was in Azkaban…there was no need to be under so much pressure.

All these things were going through Hermione's mind in seconds as she waited for all the murmuring to simmer down in the crowds.

"…but we have all learned to overcome them, and moved on," she said, still looking at Draco, piercingly.

Draco noticed this, and narrowed his eyes.

Hermione smiled though, after this, lightening the mood.

"But…we have also made friends…friends that will always stand by us, no matter what…friends that we can take away with us today…knowing that everything will be okay," said Hermione, sadly. _I only wish this were true,_ she thought.

"Everyone…welcome to the Wizarding World…graduates of 2005…we made it…and will always remember these seven years of our precious lives!" yelled Hermione, to the screaming crowd before her. "And now…and now…the Head Boy would like a few words."

Hermione stepped down from the podium, pointed the wand to her throat and spoke, "quietus". Her voice was back to normal.

As she edged her way to her seat, next to Professor McGonagall, at the teachers table, her thoughts wandered as the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, began to speak.

_I really hope that I will see Harry and Ron, and all my friends from Hogwarts again,_ she thought.

Draco Malfoy had hated that speech that Hermione had given. _How dare she look at me like that...as if I had had caused her' set-backs', _he thought. _Stupid Mudblood…doesn't know her place…I don't care about her…I'll become an Auror now that Father's gone…and I'll never have to see people like her again!_

Draco slouched back in his chair at the Slytherin table, as his best friend, Blaise Zabini, gave his speech. He smirked, as Hermione glanced over to him from the teachers table. He had stopped calling her Mudblood 2 years ago…why? He didn't know…but…after a while…it just felt like it was so old…and unnecessary. It wasn't like he _didn't_ notice the way Hermione looked. After three years of being a bucktoothed, bushy haired know-it-all, she began to get very…beautiful, from the start of Fourth year, to the end of Seventh Year; now. Draco couldn't help noticing the way she stood out from the rest of the women he knew. Even Pansy seemed to be getting very 'old' in his eyes, compared to 'Granger'. But he knew that he would never touch her…she's filth…and that was all his mind would think every time he thought about how good Hermione looked.

Draco sat forward a bit to clap to Zabini's speech. He looked around to find two girls, hovering around him. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, both just wanting to be popular and knowing that he had all the looks, wealth, and popularity. They done it ever since First Year…he detested them to be honest…but, sometimes they were useful, especially when trying to get to Harry, Ron and particularly Hermione.

1 hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express and greeted their parents (except for Harry, who was staying with Ron in The Burrow now).

"Bye 'Mione…I'll owl you some time when I get a chance," said Harry, as he and Ron met up with Ron's parents; and Ginny on their tail.

"Yeah…seeya 'Mione…ditto to what 'Arry said," exclaimed Ron, waving at Hermione.

Ginny, who was only a metre away from Hermione, hugged the older girl.

"I'll see you some time…I'll owl you, or you can owl me…and we can have lunch or something," said Ginny, with a genuine smile. Then she walked away with Ron's family.

"Sure…bye everyone," said Hermione, grabbing her trunks to meet up with her parents also.

Ginny Weasley, and her had become great friends since the start of Ginny's first year. With the whole Tom Riddle ordeal in Second Year, and various other ordeals, where it involved Harry and the Weasley's, Hermione and Ginny had always been there for each other. But now, for Hermione, it was uncertain whether she'd see her best friend again.

Hermione walked in the opposite direction sadly. She was almost half way to her parents when she heard a familiar drawl come from behind her.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Granger…all on her lonesome," said the voice.

Hermione dropped her trunk to face Draco Malfoy, who also decided to drop his trunk.

"There's no need to be rude anymore Malfoy…school is over…you can go back to your luxurious life…free of all muggle-borns," sighed Hermione.

"Oh…but…all the more reason _to_ be rude Granger. Oh…and by the way…I _loved_ your 'moving' speech you gave today…very touching…" sneered Malfoy, sarcastically.

"Listen Malfoy…I don't care what you thought…" began Hermione.

"Well…you obviously do…the way you were staring at me when you were giving it," said Draco, looking at his nails, as if this was a boring conversation.

"Really? I was staring at your _table_…not at you…now shove off so I can meet my parents…good bye…Draco," said Hermione, picking up her trunk and meeting her parents.

Draco stared as her beautiful figure walked away from him…never to return.

"Good bye…Hermione," said Draco under his breath, angrily, yet…sadly.

**3 years later, The Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement…**

Hermione now worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the Auror Headquarters. She was not an Auror by all means, but using her brains, and great knowledge of the history of the Wizarding world, as well as her great use of spells, and the way she can retain great amounts of information quickly, she is used as a strategist, healer and a good secretary for their department. Other offices, such as the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office would often share Hermione around, as she was useful in that department also.

Most of the wizarding world believed that since the fall of Lucius Malfoy, and various other Death Eaters, that they were safe from the wrath of Voldemorts and more Death Eaters. People can be so ignorant.

Auror's would come and go from the English branch of The Ministry of Magic; and most of them would have encountered a Death Eater or two. They would come straight to the Ministry of Magic to strategise how to attack various Death Eaters lairs etc. and would not be healed; so it was Hermione's job to ensure they would survive another round of Auror vs. Death Eater.

She loved her job; she even got to see Harry and Ron from time to time, as they were in their 2nd year of Auror training. What she didn't expect was to see Draco Malfoy anytime soon, neither was _someone else_. Draco was a smart one…but not as smart as Hermione. You see, there was a traitor in their midst in the Ministry of Magic. Someone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; someone who worked very closely with Hermione. She was the only link to the fall of the Dark Lord. Her strategies were more than successful, and never failed...Draco Malfoy was also a threat to the Dark Lord's demise. This _someone_ would do something to stop her and him…stop _them_…and the Ministry. They would kill two birds with one stone…and it would start the day Draco Malfoy steps through the doors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

**A/N:** _Well…its only the start…so keep reading…the plot will get better as the chapters go on…sorry if it's a bit long and drony. It will get better…I hoped you all liked it! Thanks to everyone one who reviews my other story: "Starcrossed Mudblood". Also…sorry if some of the information is incorrect, like time line stuff…especially the "class of 2005" thing…I would have no idea when they would graduate…sorry…made that up! Now…please review…I'd really like more than 4 reviews…please? Spread the word…I'm just sad…that's all…lol!_

**Translations: **

**_Dilecto Subpono: _**Love Switch (more like substitute…but…I couldn't find a better word for it…I can't find a good Online Latin Translator…if anyone knows one…can you email it to me?)

**_Sonorus:_**Latin for "loud". Projects the voice of the spell caster, making it very loud.

**_Quietus:_**Adaptation of "quiet". Negates the effects of the Sonorus spell.


	2. Polyjuice Potion?

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. Sorry...I decided to post a chapter pretty soon...because it was playing on my mind...lol! And I'm also sorry if the last chapter was confusing...I had to make it that way because I couldn't really tell you who this 'person' was that is going to betray Hermione and Draco...but you guys can guess if you want, I suppose! Well...enough of my rambling...on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Polyjuice Potion?

**Monday morning, 9:00AM, Second Floor, Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement…**

"Now we're getting some transfers today, so, keep that in mind. These Aurors are hot shots…think they own the place when you meet 'em…just because they get all the action…and win most of the time…so…its going to take some getting used to," explained Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Any questions about today's meeting? Good…"

Hermione sat in the front row of the conference room for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She actually loved her job; she had actually become, in three years, one of the most relied upon staff members in the Auror Headquarters. The _formal_ position that she had been given, was the Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters. She basically did all the strategy work, healing and what not. Her position was below an actual Auror, but, yet they relied upon her to give them directions on how to face different groups of Death Eaters and such. Her boss, Diane Fudge, the Senior Manager of the Auror Headquarters was Cornelius Fudge's daughter…and a spoilt brat in Hermione's eyes. She had no care for the Aurors or Hermione for that matter, and let's just say she didn't get her job by doing _actual_ work. It just so happened that Diane didn't like Hermione at all, and tried to get her fired several times…but…to no avail; mainly because Hermione was the 'smartest witch of their age', and the Aurors needed her.

Today was like any other Monday morning for Hermione Granger. The usual conference at 9:00AM went for longer than it was supposed to, and her colleague had been 20 minutes late, yet again.

As the conference was adjourned, Hermione left, holding her usual black leather brief case, full of ideas for the upcoming invasion to a 'secret hideout' for a new group of Death Eaters. Why did they persist? It was futile, as it was said that it was almost impossible for Voldemort to return to full power again.

"Hey wait up 'Mione," yelled a young man's voice, through the crowd of people, filing out of the conference room.

It was a man of about the same age; wearing a white over coat…he was one of the 'experimentalists' who worked closely with Hermione. Once an Auror came back to headquarters with a sample of an odd substance, or, if they found something odd, yet, something Hermione was not familiar with, she would take it to him. For lack of a better word, he was the Ministry of Magic's version of a CSI…if you could call him that.

Hermione turned around to face the man who called out to her, with frustration.

"Thomas…you were late…again," said Hermione, softening her expression a little.

She patted down her suit skirt, turned away from Thomas and began to walk the other way, toward her office.

"…hey…wait. I have something interesting to show you," he said, smiling, and raising his eyebrows up and down.

Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey," began Thomas, putting his hands up in defence. "Its important this time."

"Alright…but if Diane yells at me for not being in my office in the next 15 minutes…I'll blame you," said Hermione, walking off with Thomas.

* * *

Hermione sat in the laboratory, thinking about what Thomas had just shown her. 

Two weeks ago, Harry had brought a vile of a potion that had similar properties to the polyjuice potion…but…somehow it was quite different. Thomas had been working on deciphering the exact ingredients and effects of the potion for the whole two weeks, and had finally worked it out. There was an actual department who dealt with these kinds of things, but, Thomas was a genius himself, and Diane had instructed that this particular find should be 'kept under wraps'.

"You see…it was similar to the polyjuice potion because as you know, the polyjuice potion changes the appearance of a person, depending on which hair you put in the potion…but this potion seems to switch the body of a person somehow. So…for example, I would be in your body, and you would be in mine, but, I have no idea what triggers the switch. There's only one ingredient in this potion that could be the common denominator…but…it's an ingredient that is hardly ever used and no one really knows the properties or what the ingredient really does. They used to say that it was an emotion that triggers the effects of this ingredient," explained Thomas to Hermione.

"Oh…unicorn heart?" asked Hermione

"Yes…I thought you'd know that…with all the reading _you've_ done," jested Thomas.

Hermione chuckled along with him.

"But…what I don't get is why would _you-know-who_ want a potion like this?" Thomas asked, more seriously, and quietly.

"I don't know yet…but I'll find out. For now, I'll report this to Diane…and then she'll want me to call a meeting with the Aurors I suppose…like always," said Hermione.

"Unless she wants to take credit for it," said Thomas, annoyed.

Hermione smiled at him.

Thomas was quite an attractive man. He had black hair, and blue eyes, and rarity among genes. He was well built, though, you couldn't half tell from underneath the scientist cloak he was wearing. He also was very intelligent…and pale. But through all these qualities, Hermione had no interest in him what so ever; but that wasn't to say that Thomas wasn't interested in her.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to Diane's office. Just as she was about to knock on the door, the door itself opened to reveal a tall, handsome, platinum blonde. His steel grey eyes locked with hers, and his lips formed a large smirk. 

"Granger…how lovely to see you here," said the young male.

"Malfoy…" began Hermione, but she noticed how well he had 'shaped up'.

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't know Mudbloods were allowed in these sorts of places," spat Malfoy, knowing full well that the amount of muggle borns, far out weighed pure bloods, therefore, two out of three wizards working in any place would most likely be muggle borns.

Hermione rolled her eyes, for the second time that very morning.

"I'm here on business…now if you'll step out of the way," said Hermione, gruffly.

Draco lifted his hands in mock surrender and began to walk out of the door way.

"Good day, Miss Fudge," he said, nodding toward the flushed woman, who began to walk toward her door (from the inside).

"Call me Diane," she said, blushing. Diane continued to smile as she watched Draco walk down the hall way.

Diane was too wrapped up in her own world that she didn't realise that the exact person Draco needed to see was Hermione. Hermione being the Junior Manage of the Auror Headquarters had the job of knowing all the Aurors individually, so she could decipher plans according to each Auror's abilities. Draco of course did not know that Hermione had this position, so Hermione smiled to herself…knowing that Draco had no idea, and instead of thinking of the logical, thought simply of the fact that she was a 'Mudblood'.

"Miss Fudge," began Hermione, who was looking at Diane with raised eyebrows.

It seemed that Diane was very 'attracted' to Draco…as were many women.

"Oh…yes…come in," said Diane, flinging her black hair behind her head. "What is it?"

"Well…we've had progress with the supposed 'polyjuice potion'," explained Hermione.

Diane, who was looking in a pocket mirror, looked to Hermione and smiled. Diane was a rather tall woman, a little older than Hermione herself, and was quite beautiful. She had straight black hair that fell to her shoulders, hazel eyes, olive skin and a thin build. Her typical work clothes consisted of much like what Hermione was wearing, which was a black suit skirt, white blouse and shiny black stilettos. Though, to tell the truth, Diane's beauty could not even compare to Hermione's. Diane had the tendency to sleep with who ever she pleased; when ever she pleased…it was her stereotype around the Department.

Hermione flinched as she thought about this.

"Very well…I will call a meeting with the Aurors," said Diane, not looking away from her mirror.

"…but…don't I always do that?" asked Hermione, a little frustrated, as she knew that Diane was only going to call the meeting so everyonecould 'admire' her for her supposed efforts.

"No…I will…and don't question me," said Diane, squinting at Hermione with dislike.

"Of course," said Hermione, smiling and bowing her head.

"Just get the samples, and the report and hand it to me in the meeting," said Diane, sternly. "So…do you know that man that was in here a while ago?"

"Yes," said Hermione, abruptly.

"How?" Diane asked, full of jealously.

"I just knew him…is that all Miss Fudge…because I should prepare for your meeting," said Hermione, avoiding the subject.

"Yes…very well…" said Diane, patting her hair.

* * *

Draco had been transferred from the American Auror Headquarters to the British Auror Headquarters. Apparently, they needed more 'active' and willing Aurors…as they weren't having much progress. Draco and a few others had been chosen to depart and transfer. He was happy and obliged too, as the British Headquarters was the one that he originally put in for, but due to his great skill, he had been needed in a more 'intense' area. Over the last 3 years, he had become one of the best, and had turned the American Headquarters into the most efficient one out there. 

As he as sitting in the office of Diane Fudge, the Senior Manager of Auror Headquarters, he noticed how this young woman was looking at him. She seemed to actually be _flirting_ with him…Diane actually reminded him of Pansy Parkinson…the way she used to flirt sickened him to no end; and this was no different.Diane was a pretty woman, but, not the kind of woman he'd date.

_Though…I suppose as a one night stand, _thought Draco, smirking to himself.

Diane was explaining how the procedures worked in the British Headquarters. It was basically the same at the American Headquarters, minus the paper work.

_This is going to be fun…not!_ Thought Draco.

She also informed him that he would have to report to the Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters, though the way she said that title seemed to sicken her for some reason. Draco thought nothing of it though.

"Now…you can come to me for…_anything_ Draco…if I may call you that," said Diane, in a playful, yet sickly sweet voice.

"Of course ma'am," said Draco, courteously, as he went to go out the door.

Suddenly he saw the most beautiful woman, standing in the doorway.

_Now that's someone I'd date_, thought Draco. She had beautiful chest nut hair and hazel eyes. _God, her eyes are beautiful,_ continued Draco's thoughts. His eyes, then skipped the rest of her face, and landed on the rest of her body. He felt something within him (or rather, below his belt), but ignored it. She had curves in all the right places, but then as his eyes gazed at her face, he realised who it actually was.

"Granger…how lovely to see you here," said Draco, in a drawl.

"Malfoy…" began Hermione, but Draco decided to cut her off, as he didn't notice her eyes travelling around his body.

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't know Mudbloods were allowed in these sorts of places," he spat, though he knew that it was an empty insult.

He noticed that Hermione rolled her eyes, but ignored it, in the presence of his boss behind him.

"I'm here on business…now if you'll step out of the way," said Hermione, gruffly.

Draco lifted his hands in mock surrender and began to walk out of the door way, to allow Hermione to pass, reluctantly, on his part.

"Good day, Miss Fudge," he said, nodding toward the flushed woman, who began to walk toward her door (from the inside).

"Call me Diane," said a voice from behind Draco, and he swore that he heard her scuttle about in her office, just to see Draco off.

But Draco did not turn around to acknowledge her; he was too busy thinking about the 'Mudblood'.

**

* * *

**

Auror Headquarters Briefing room, 20 minutes later…

Hermione had been sitting in the chair next to Diane, listening to her raving on about how she managed to figure out that the potion in question was based on the polyjuice potion. No one seemed to enthused…it seemed that Diane was the only one enjoying this meeting.

"Yes?" asked Diane, to Harry Potter, who had a question about the potion.

"So…what exactly does the potion do?" he asked, a little frustrated.

"Well…Granger will tell you…" stuttered Diane finally, looking towards Hermione with resentment.

Hermione stood up, straightened her skirt and pulled out some files from her brief case, as well as the vile. She took a deep breath. Hermione felt very flustered today, she had no idea why, but she seen the new faces in the meeting and she began to feel a little sick. She scanned the briefing room and her eyes fell upon Draco. His eyes were filled with surprise. _So…Granger works for us…huh? This should be fun…though…it is surprising that she didn't tell me earlier, _he thought.

"As Miss Fudge already pointed out, this potion was named to be a polyjuice potion…but…according to Thomas…" said Hermione, looking toward Thomas beside her. "…it is very different. What we have here, is a sort of 'switching potion'."

She waited as the mumbles of the Aurors died down.

"To be honest, I thought it was a polyjuice potion myself, and as Thomas pointed out, he would have too…but…there is one altering ingredient…and that is unicorn heart…Thomas informed me that no one really knows what the use or the properties of unicorn heart is…but there are theories that the unicorn heart's use is triggered with a persons emotion; depending on what the unicorn heart is mixed with," explained Hermione.

"Get to the point Granger," yelled out Draco, in a bored way.

Everyone looked at him; including Harry and Ron.

"The point is…Malfoy…that this is a switching potion. So…if I were to take it with Thomas here; he would be in my body, and I would be in his…that is the point. Thomas informed me that the only indication of this is that there are some other altering ingredients that are not in a polyjuice potion…and…of course, the unicorn heart," explained Hermione.

"But…what has this got to do with us?" yelled out one of the Aurors.

"Well…Harry Potter found it on one of the reconnaissance missions 2 weeks ago…it was in the hands of a Death Eater…and he was willing to die for it," explained Hermione. "That is all we have so far, so keep your eyes and ears to the ground on this."

As the meeting adjourned, and Hermione was picking up her brief case and things, Draco observed Hermione carefully. _This is going to be interesting,_ began Draco. _I hope she's not my boss._ Draco smirked at this.

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

_**macabremandy: **sorry if I confused you...but yeah...I did mean that "she" was Hermione...sorry about that...did you end up finding a good online translator for Latin? Thanks for the great review...I'm flattered!_

**Thanks to _Crutches the magic hippie, macabremandy, _and _MissAmanda_for your awesome reviews. **

**And to _JKR disapproves of this fic ()..._**how would you know that she disapproves of this fic? And if you didn't like it...why did you post a review about Starwars? huh?

**

* * *

**

A/N: _Well…chapter 2…hehehe! I hope it wasn't boring or anything…I know it was drony again because I had to explain about certain facts and stuff…but…PLEASE REVIEW! The plot is going to thicken soon, so stay tuned! Oh yeah…did I mention to REVIEW? Just checkin…lol!_

_The next chapter is going to be Draco talking to Hermione, like Diane told him too, finding out more about the potion...lots of jealousy on Hermione's behalf...lol! And more...but you'll have to keep reading if you want more!_


	3. Mix Up

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a while to update, but its here! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry, but its a bit shorter than the last time. _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Mix Up

**Hermione's Office, 10 minutes later…**

Hermione was going through various files of Auror's escapades with Death Eaters…trying to work out a pattern. She had taken her suit jacket off to reveal a tight whiteblouse and had a quill stuck in her hair, near her ear, deep in thought. Hermione had completely forgotten that Draco had to see her.

Draco, after the meeting, went to search for the Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters. After 10 minutes of searching the area near Diane's office, he found the door that stated this position.

"Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters huh?" said Draco to himself. "I bet it's a stumpy old woman…though…I thought the Senior Manager was going to be a stumpy old woman. Oh well, here it goes!"

Draco knocked on the door. He heard some rummaging around in the office. It sounded as though a feminine voice had cursed. Suddenly the door opened to reveal that same young woman he had encountered earlier that day.

"Mudblood? You're the Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters?" he asked, astonished, but his composure returned when he realised Hermione was having a field day with this fact.

"Yes Malfoy…I am the Junior Manager. Come in," said Hermione, smiling and leaving to sit in her desk.

Hermione motioned to a seat opposite her desk; Draco took it, still remaining cautious.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. _Okay…enough of these games…this isn't school anymore, _she thought.

"Listen Malfoy, I realise this is awkward…" started Hermione.

"No…you listen to ME Granger," said Draco, interrupting. _I'm not going to let HER get the first word, _he thought smirking. "It's not awkward at all…I already know that I'm superior to _you_." _I'll call her bluff…because there's a chance that she **is** in fact my superior to me…but…we'll see._

Hermione said nothing. He was right after all.

"Malfoy…you don't need to see me for very long…I just need measurements and…" began Hermione, but was again cut off by Draco.

He smiled mischievously. _So…I am superior._

"Well…if it's measurements you need…its six inches; though it could be more since the last time I checked," smirked Draco, looking toward his lower abdominal area and then back to Hermione's shocked face.

Hermione went red. _This isn't school…why am I reacting like this?_ She thought.

"I need measurements of your height, weight, hand, leg and arm spans and all your magic abilities, which means I will need the records of your Auror training," explained Hermione, whose red cheeks had simmered down.

She looked to the floor, trying not to look into Draco's eyes.

Draco's face dropped. _She's not reacting like I thought she would…apart from the blushing…what has happened to me since school? Have I lost my touch? By now any woman apart from** her** would be all over me,_ thought Draco, confused. _Just like the Senior Manager._

"Oh…right," said Draco finally, resisting the urge to say something witty or degrading.

Hermione's thoughts then began to wonder. She looked at Draco as he began to look to the ground in his own thoughts. He wore some very expensive black robes, with a green tie. _Why did I react like that? I'll just get these details…so he can get out of my office and back to his rich, yet, 'hot shot' existence,_ thought Hermione, remembering what the Head of Department had told their group about the 'transfers'.

"…hello?" asked Draco, waving his hands in front of Hermione's face.

She shook her head…had she been thinking about Draco too long? Hermione turned to her right and opened the top drawer to reveal a measuring tape, shuddering at the thought of _actually _thinking about _him_.

"Right. Hold out your arms," instructed Hermione, rather detachedly, unrolling the measuring tape.

Draco frowned; expecting a better reaction from Hermione…again. _Obviously I **have** lost my touch,_ he thought, pouting slightly. _Of course I haven't lost my touch…it's the Mudblood that's the problem._ Eventually he obeyed, holding out his arms.

10 minutes later, the _relevant_ parts of Draco's body were measured. Suddenly it struck him…_why would she need these measurements anyway?_

"Listen Granger…why the hell do you need these measurements anyway?" asked Draco, almost angrily.

Hermione, who had her back facing him, writing down the last made measurements from Draco's arm span, turned swiftly around.

"If you _really_ must know…it is so I can plan every detail of certain Auror missions…to the very last detail. The difference between your hand span and another Auror's could determine which part you will have to play in my plan," explained Hermione very matter-of-factly. "You may be a gun hoe hotshot Malfoy…but we do things differently here." Hermione looked at Draco defiantly.

"Ha…it's not that I'm a hotshot Granger; I'm good at what I do. I know it, they know it," explained Draco, pointing to her door (referring to everyone outside of her office). "And _you_ know it."

"…actually I don't…I haven't yet read your file," explained Hermione, determined not to let Draco get the best of her. "Now…do you have your Auror training records here with you?"

Draco frowned. For the third time now, he had not got the reaction he wanted. _Damn Granger…why can't she just be like the others? _He thought.

"No," said Draco simply. _If she is going to be just like she was at school…fine…but I'm not going to make things easy for her around here,_ he thought.

"Well…bring them tomorrow," said Hermione, sitting down at her desk.

Draco chuckled.

"I don't think I will," said Draco, difficultly, crossing his arms.

Hermione who had begun to continue with her previous work suddenly looked up; annoyed.

"Listen Malfoy, I know you're trying to make it difficult for me…but it's not going to work. Are you willing to let your 'team' down, just soyou canget to me?" asked Hermione, gritting her teeth.

Draco smirked, which made Hermione even angrier.

"Don't you dare smirk at me Malfoy," yelled Hermione, reaching the peak of her anger.

Draco's eyes then narrowed.

"That's not something a Mudblood would say…only people worthy enough could say such a comment. How dare _you_ speak to _me_…Mudblood!" said Draco, now becoming just as angry as Hermione.

"We're not at school Malfoy! Now bring me your papers tomorrow; or I will inform Diane," exclaimed Hermione, standing up from her chair.

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms.

_That's what I've always liked about her; the way she pouts when she crosses her arms, being the know-it-all that she is…wait…what am I thinking?_ Draco thought.

"Oh…it's just…I don't think that _Diane_ will care much," shrugged Draco, smirking. "I think she'd be much to busy trying to get into bed with me."Draco continued to smirk as he watched Hermione's embarrassed and shocked reaction.

She had her mouth wide open; astonished.

"Well then…Amelia Bones; she's the Head of Department here Malfoy," said Hermione, in disgust of what Draco had previously just said.

Draco's face dropped for the second time that morning.

"Fine," said Draco, finally defeated.

"You really need to mature Malfoy. We're _working_ here…we're not at school anymore. Our feuds have to end here; you can't be more wrapped up in me, rather than wrapped up in Auror work," said Hermione, reasoning with Draco.

"Humph…I'm not _wrapped up _in _you_ anyway! It's just you're so filthy," said Draco before leaving Hermione fuming.

It's not like she thought of him much either…did she? There was a reason why they were enemies after all: it was because he always called her Mudblood, and picked on Harry and Ron...but she got the feeling that the person he liked to hurt the most was her. But, she couldn't help but always think why Draco always gunned for her. _The Mudblood thing I suppose,_ Hermione reasoned with herself. But the more she thought about it, the more she began to really angry. She was just tired, that's all.

**

* * *

**

The Testing sector, 20 minutes later…

"…hmm…that means that the Unicorn Heart is the active ingredient to cause the switch," muttered Thomas to himself, looking at some test results.

He walked over with a sample of the switching potion and placed it next to another potion for the moment. He knew which was which, but any other 'layman' wizard would not.

Thomas then walked back over to where the test results were scattered all over the well used experimental table; his white cloak flapping behind him.

As he read over them, he became even more confused. _This is getting no where…its not like Potions was my best subject at Hogwarts…but then again…every subject was my best subject…I am a genius for Merlin sake,_ he thought to himself, smiling.

Something beeped in the far corner of the room.

"Ah…Hermione's sleeping potion," exclaimed Thomas, jumping from the beep though.

He walked over and grabbed the potion, placing it next to the other vials, namely the switching potion. For a genius, he really wasn't that organised…he didn't even label the vials.

Thomas grabbed some 'muggle' headphones and began to listen to some music, now that Hermione's potion was complete, for the week. As he began to bop to the music, he didn't notice Hermione emerge, knocking on the testing room door.

"Erm…Thomas?" asked Hermione, knocking on the door.

Thomas reluctantly heard her and turned around, smiling.

"Oh…it's over there," shoutedThomas over his music, pointing to thethree vials sitting over on the bench.

Normally Hermione would think about which one was the right vial, remembering the colours of the different potions, but today, she was on edge. She was so angry from Draco's words this morning; she just picked up a random vial, assuming they were all the same…knowing that Thomas, being a genius, wouldn't mix _her_ potion witha very important, yet potent one. Little did she know; he had.

Usually Hermione took some sleeping potion (not a full dose) to rest for a while at work. She was a work-a-holic, and had taken liberties to stay overtime most weekends, so every Monday, usually in the morning as it was never busy, she would take a two hour dose of sleeping potion and have a rest in her office. Today was no different…or was it?

Hermione quickly headed to her office, stillnot thinking straight. She accidentally knocked into someone, who happened to be holding adrink of some kind.

"Hey...watch where you're going," said thefemine voice, but, Hermione did not hear her.

Thedrink had spiltall overthe person this woman was 'flirting' with.This personknew who had bumped into the girl, and rushed off to give her a piece of his mind.

Hermione arrived quickly to her office.Shepulled out the cork of the vial, and took a small dose, but more than usual. She didn't bother to look at the colour of the potion, which was not her normal practice (Hermione being a straight NEWT student in Seventh Year at Hogwarts).

Hermione stood in front of her desk at first, when suddenly someone came storming into her room, fuming. It startled her so much; she spilt the entire potion onto the person who rushed in. This person had his mouth open, and he ended up drinking a portion of the potion as well.

She stared in shock at what she had done, and they both collapsed simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

_**melissafelton-622: **I'm glad you thought it was original...thanks! You made me feel a lot better about this story!_

_**xfandango: **Yes! You're right I think...they probably are jealous! But no, I won't take any notice of them! Thanks for your support!_

_**macabremandy: **I see what you're saying. I know I have that problem...my dad says that I put commas where they're not needed or in the wrong place...unfortunately, so does my English teacher...lol! But thanks for the advice. I hope I've improved. I mean...I tried to, but most likely, I've still got some stray ones because its a habit I have! Thanks though._

_**jonadark: **yes...I looked over my story and found several of the 'numbers where they should be words'...sorry about that. I get what you're saying though...I have that trouble too when I read other peoples stories. I made a special note though to make sure it didn't happen in this chapter...but if there are more...just say it in the review again! Okies? Thanks for pointing it out though! As for the long "story"...yes...it did drive me bonkers. I suppose that person did get bored or something...lol! Thanks for the support though._

_**litachk9: **Yes...I agree that Fudge's daughter is a female dog...hmm...but I made her out to be like that to cause 'conflict' later...lol! Thanks for the encouraging review though!_

**Thank you to _melissafelton-622, aperfectattitude, xfandango, macabremandy, SotB, jonadark, litachk9 _and_saly ()_for your awesome and encouraging reviews!**

**A/N:**_Well, that's it for the third chapter! REVIEW NOW PLEASE! Yes!_


	4. Predicament

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Yay...I'm updating! Anyways...hope you like. Now I have to warn you just so you know, that half way through the chapter, when I refer to Draco and Hermione, it is them in the other persons body, i.e. _Hermione looked aghast - _this is Hermione in Draco's body...okies? Just so you know! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Predicament

_**Recap:**_

_Hermione took out the cork of the vial, and took a small dose, but more than usual. She didn't bother to look at the colour of the potion. Hermione stood in front of her desk at first, when suddenly someone came storming into her room, fuming. It startled her so much; she spilt the entire potion onto the person who rushed in. _

_She stared in shock at what she had done, and they both collapsed._

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes open. As she adjusted her eyes to the surroundings, she realised…_this isn't my office._

Hermione slowly got up, dusting herself off as she normally did when Harry, Ron and she had gotten into trouble with Voldemort and such.

She looked around at what seemed _like_ her office, but in some ways, it wasn't. Hermione kept blinking her eyes, as her vision was very blurred…as if she was in a dream. She looked to the floor, and to her surprise, Draco was lying on the floor. Hermione bent down to check his pulse, but, her hand went right through his body.

"Whoa," she said to herself, as she backed away.

Hermione began to run; she ran out of the room and out of the gloomy yet familiar halls. Where was she going? She didn't know herself, but, this wasn't where she worked…was it? Was she dreaming?

She ran past what looked like the main dining area for all Aurors, but stopped when she realised someone was in there.

_I have to get help…or something,_ Hermione thought.

"Hey! Excuse me," said Hermione loudly as she walked over to what looked like a young man from the back.

But when the person turned around, Hermione cupped her mouth in shock.

She backed away suddenly.

"Malfoy? But you were…" she began.

"I know," he said; confused also.

Hermione and Draco watched each other carefully for a long two minutes. But then something extraordinary happened. It was as if the walls were melting into each other; all the surroundings of the dining lounge melted into what seemed like a mirror between Draco and herself. Because the next thing she saw was herself; standing where Draco had been.

_So does Malfoy also see himself?_ Was Hermione's last thought, before she fell into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Draco was the first to wake. _What a dream,_ he thought. _Wait a minute…what am I doing in her damned office again?_

He looked around the room. The blurriness that was in his eyes once before was gone. _Thank God…it was a dream then!_

Draco then began to go for the door, when he heard movement from behind him. He grabbed for his wand in his robes, but did not yet turn around. It was just his quick 'Auror' reflexes that caused him to do this.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a manly voice from behind him.

Draco gasped, as he realised that that voice was very familiar…and it scared him. He turned around slowly; his first reaction being 'shock'.

Draco looked at the person before him and realised that it was an exact replica of himself. _Perhaps I'm just looking into a mirror…just like in the dream,_ he thought.

"Yes…what the hell _is_ going on?" he asked, but covered his mouth in shame when he spoke.

It appeared that his voice had taken a tone…or perhaps an octave higher. _What the hell? _He thought.

The 'Draco' in front of him, looked down at himself and screamed (but it was more of a yell, due to the baritone in 'his' voice.

"Wait a second," said the Draco in front of him, stopping deep in thought.

This brought a thought to Draco (the actual Draco)…these were the characteristics of a certain female he knew. _Hermione! _He thought.

"Her…Granger?" he asked in his feminine voice.

Suddenly the Draco in front of him glanced up, wide eyed.

"Oh my God!" said the Draco in front of him. "You're in my body…and I'm in yours!"

_Yes…that's it…_ Draco thought to himself. _But how did I get into her body?_

"That potion I took…I must have grabbed the wrong one," said Hermione, sighing. "Why the hell would Thomas put the switching potion with my sleeping potion?"

Draco watched his former self babbling about the switching potion.

"Are you saying that that half-wit you call an experimentalist gave you this potion?" he asked.

Hermione came out of her thoughts and looked at herself…literally.

"Well…in a sense…yes. You see, every Monday morning, I take a small nap. But I can't do that without a sleeping potion that he concocts…and for some reason, he put this very important switching potion…" began Hermione, holding up the empty vile that was full of substance, before this 'accident', that had been flung underneath the table. "…with my sleeping potion. It appears he doesn't even label his 'experiments'."

Draco shook his head with disbelief and put his head in his now slender, feminine hands.

"I can't believe that a Mudblood is in _my_ sexy body…how could this have happened?" he asked himself.

He walked over to a chair and slouched in it.

Hermione began to fume.

"For once in your life Malfoy…this is not about _you_. This is about both of us…in fact…if this is anyone's fault, its yours!" she yelled loudly. But as she did so, she realised how loud she was.

"How is this my fault?" Draco asked, but couldn't think of a suitable and plausible retort.

"If you hadn't been transferred here, and been rude to me this morning…I would have been in a better mood and would have concentrated on what potion I picked up this morning," explained Hermione, who also then laid back into a chair; adjacent from Draco's.

"I was not _rude_…I was polite, considering what you are," he said, looking at his nails…or rather…Hermione's nails. They seemed to be in good condition, though, not manicured or anything.

"Oh please Malfoy...if you hadn't acted the way you were…none of this wouldn't have happened…I wouldn't have run in to the girl as I ran to my office…" began Hermione, explaining all the things she wouldn't have done if Draco had not been rude.

Draco realised something…he realised why he had gone after her in the first place. But at the time, he did not know who it was; he assumed it was some guy who didn't watch where he was going and Draco was going to give him a piece of his mind…with a touch of magic.

"That was _you_? You made that girl spill her drink all over my tailored robes! Though I suppose it doesn't matter now…I'm not wearing them," he said, now amused.

Hermione 'humph'd' and crossed her arms. She noticed how strong they seemed to be, and looked at them in fascination.

Draco watched as Hermione checked himself out.

"Checking me out Granger?" Draco asked, bringing light to this predicament.

"Wouldn't dream of it…but these burly arms are getting in my way," Hermione said in a huff.

Draco then watched in horror as his 'former self' began to act very feminine and complain…like a girl.

* * *

The two spent at least twenty minutes complaining to each other about their situation, when Hermione finally came back to her smarts. Although she had Draco's brains, which were quite smart, but, not as smart as herself…which was actually Draco at that present time, she had brought at least some 'sparks of knowledge', which probably unlocked intellect Draco didn't even knew he had.

"Wait," she said, looking at a clock on her desk.

"What? I'm in the middle of telling you, just how much I hate you right now," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No…now is _not_ the time to be arguing," said Hermione, taking control of the situation…finally.

Draco went silent. _She is right after all…as always…why does that appeal to me? Probably because she's in MY body…and my body is VERY appealing as many women know,_ he thought to himself, smirking, though, it was kind of odd doing it in Hermione's body. Perhaps she didn't smirk very often.

"Its 10:30AM Malfoy; we have to figure out a way to fix this…and soon!" said Hermione hysterically.

Draco frowned. He'd never seen himself this worked up…he actually looked like a pansy. But if Hermione had looked at herself (being Draco) acting like this, she would think...that's just Malfoy acting like he normally does if he's being threatened with violence; like from the Third Year at Hogwarts.

"So?" asked Draco, now remaining calm and collective…like he had learnt to do since Fifth Year…many would say that he had matured from that year on.

"Malfoy…think! Use my big brain that is at _your _disposal right now, and think. Before this catastrophe happened, we had normal jobs. You were an Auror and I was…" explained Hermione, hurriedly, leaving the last word so Draco could guess (much like a child really).

"The Junior Manager of the Auror Headquarters…blah blah blah…so what? We have to fix this NOW GRANGER! I will not stay in this…monstrosity of a body!" he yelled, angrily, getting rather pissed off about the situation.

"For one thing, do you want to lose your job Malfoy? Because I seriously doubt that Thomas will be able to find a reversible potion in the next two weeks…so we have to act like we normally would. You will have to act like I would act, and vice versa for me," explained Hermione, rationally.

"You do realise that many women will come bowing at your feet…obviously you won't be able to refuse…it could seriously ruin my reputation," explained Draco, almost worriedly.

Hermione just stared at Draco, not believing what he had just told her to do.

"Are you…insane? I am not going to…do _that_…with anyone! And I really don't think that this is the time to talk about your reputation," exclaimed Hermione, in disgust. "Now, at 12:30PM, I am supposed to go to Amelia Bones about the several schemes I have for each of the Auror missions that will be going on in the next two weeks…obviously _you_ will have to take my place Malfoy."

"What? No way…I have no idea…you're the…" began Draco, frantically.

Hermione watched 'herself' go hysterical and was kind of frightened. Did she really look like that when something bad happens?

"Calm down. It's simple. You're in _my_ body now Malfoy…which means you have my memory. Just read the files I have and you'll be fine…you'll be surprised how much I can retain in two hours," she smiled genuinely.

Draco watched 'himself' smile at him. _Is that what my smiles look like? Wait a minute…she actually smiled at me,_ he thought.

"But first, I think we should tell Thomas so he can at least start on a reversible potion," Hermione said.

Draco nodded in agreement. _Since when do I agree with Granger? Oh well…she is right, I suppose,_ he thought.

As Hermione walked out the door, Draco looked around a bit in the office. _Granger really needs some tips on decoration._

He looked around and Hermione had already left. Draco obviously didn't know the way to this 'Thomas' fellow, so he looked around frantically. Luckily he caught a glimpse of silvery blond hair, on a tall, _handsome_ man go around the corner, just ahead of the office.

He ran to catch up with her, and as he ran, he felt pains in his chest.

"Hurry up Mal-," said Hermione, but stopped when he noticed Draco looking down toward her chest area on her body.

Draco wondered what was causing his pain, so he did what any man would have done…he looked to where the pains were. As he did so, his eyes went wide as he realised why there were pains. _I'll look here again later,_ he thought mischievously, smirking.

"Don't you dare!" said Hermione, warningly, lowering her already deep voice. "Now hurry up."

"Alright…no need to your nickers…I mean…boxers in a knot," he said, smiling at his so called 'wit'.

**

* * *

**

**Replies: **

_**litachk9: **yes...that man was Draco...and also as you can probably tell near the end. Draco is finding out things...with Hermione's chest...lol! yeah...I guess Thomas is kind of stupid in that sense! Thanks for the review!_

**_melissafelton-622:_**_thanks for the review...and yes...things ARE getting started...lol!_

_**neutralgal: **hey...you reviewed this story? I'm quite surprised...oh well...thanks anyways!_

**Thank you to _Sarah (), litachk9, melissafelton-622, liulover _and _neutralgal () _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!**

**A/N: **_Well, what did you all think? Well...you know the drill...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Go my pretties...fly (REVIEW)!_


	5. From Within

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I know its been like forever since I updated this story. Because I've mainly been updating Naruto stories. But here is the fifth edition finally. I guess I was bored and I realised that I let this story go a bit too long. Also, now that the other books have come out I have to let everyone know that obviously this story is not based on the books, esp. HBP and DH. Oh and don't forget we're assuming that Voldemort is still alive, as well as the Death Eaters. He's just alive, but not able to retain a complete form._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

**

* * *

**

Dilecto Subpono

**Chapter 5: From Within**

* * *

Thomas sat at his desk, mulling over what he'd just done, when a voice from behind him spoke.

"Its done?" asked the deep voice. Thomas gasped and held his chest from the surprise. Though it wasn't a _pleasant_ surprise.

Thomas nodded solemnly.

"Don't forget. We're watching," said the voice and then a _poof_ was heard and the figure was gone.

Thomas frowned and began to fret. He had always liked Hermione. He had almost begged _him_ to let _him_ see reason as to not kill Hermione. But...to no avail. And now he had started the process to end her life. Because no one knew the properties of the potion as he did. After all, it was Thomas who created the potion himself. And no one knew the effects. No one knew that if the user of the potion hadn't used the anti-potion within the time frame of five days, they would die. Thomas just didn't count on Draco Malfoy to have also taken the potion. Because that was the key factor.

...

...

...

Hermione, in Draco's body, walked at a slow pace for Draco, who was in Hermione's body.

Draco hadn't said anything for at least two minutes, which was great. It was giving her a headache and she wondered if she ever sounded like that when she was in her own body.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco finally.

Hermione stopped and turned toward him. "Thomas' office...remember?" she asked.

Draco sighed.

A few minutes later they reached his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Thomas.

He knew Hermione would come to him for help on this, predicament. But it was Draco Malfoy who walked in the door first.

"Aren't you the new Auror?" asked Thomas hesitantly. "What i-"

But Thomas didn't get to finish the sentence as Hermione (Draco) began to grab his shirt and literally throttle him, whilst saying things like: "Fix this!" and "I hate this body!" and "This is top priority you rat!"

Draco (Hermione) put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to calm her.

And it was then that Thomas knew. Malfoy must have been the first one in the vicinity, so they had switched bodies. This changed things.

_They're not going to like this,_ thought Thomas. He was short of words, that was for sure. He looked to Hermione's body, and then Draco's. He began to speak to Draco's body.

"Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione's body, Draco, then gave him a menacing look. "Look here, nerd. Fix this now, or I'm going to Amelia Bones. How could you have mixed up Granger's potion? Why don't you god damn label your potions? You git!"

After Draco's high pitched and hysterical burst, he sighed and folded his arms.

"So...you've switched bodies," said Thomas, stating the obvious.

After that Draco lost it. "How can you be as smart as Hermione thinks you are? You are a fucking idiot!"

"Shut up, Draco," said Hermione in a low voice. Draco shut Hermione's mouth and pouted. "Now. How do we fix this?"

Thomas smiled softly and had an expression that Hermione did not recognise. Was it _guilt_? "First things first. How do you both feel, I mean, controlling a different persons body?"

Thomas began to pull out a notepad and write a few things down.

"First of all, its very weird. Second, its _his_ body, and third, I guess it would be a good asset if we could hone this potion for ourselves," said Hermione thoughtfully.

Draco just stood there with his mouth agape listening to the two doing their 'nerdy scientist thing' and couldn't believe they were acting as if it was some type of experiment. Which is wasn't because usually the patients, i.e. him and Hermione, were willing, which he wasn't.

He cleared his throat. He hated the high pitch of his voice. He hated his slender arms. He hated how short he was, like he was insignificant. He hated being ignored. He hated being..._her_!

"ENOUGH! This is _not_ an experiment. Just get me the fuck out of this body, Thomas!" he squealed (at the end), then held his mouth shut when he realised he had done so.

Hermione and Thomas looked to him and then Hermione nodded. "What can we do Thomas?" she asked.

"Well, we will have to create a anti-potion," he explained, knowing that he already had one somewhere in this office. "Because we don't know what the effects will be, because it could be likely that it will have long term effects with prolonged use of it. How much did you each have?"

Hermione thought.

"I had a sip, the same amount I would usually have if it were my sleeping potion. Draco probably had the same. I accidentally spilt it on him. He barged into my office and scared me and I spilt it on his face as he came in," explained Hermione, almost guiltily.

She looked to him apologetically, but he was too busy glaring at Thomas.

"So what does that mean?" he asked Thomas. Thomas on the other hand was having trouble remembering that Hermione was Draco and vise versa. He wasn't used to talking like he normally would to Draco Malfoy's body. He looked to Hermione and accidentally began to stare at her, like he normally would and Draco saw it.

"Are you perving on me?!" asked Draco incredulously, noticing his blouse was lopsided on his shoulders. Draco looked to Hermione. "He's perving on you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it. Anyway, how long do you think it will take Thomas?" she asked calmly.

Thomas turned to her, blushing slightly, and thought for a moment.

"Well, judging from the ingredients, an anti-potion could take...five days," he said, but on the inside knowing that in five days, they would both be dead. "Sorry."

"Five days?!" exclaimed Draco. "We'll have to tell Amelia Bones. She'll have to take me off Auror duties, which includes any missions."

Hermione nodded before looking at the clock. "Shit. We've only got an hour until you have to give your report to Amelia. Well, lets get back to my office."

Draco couldn't believe what was happening, but walked along with Hermione.

After the two left, Thomas sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. What had he done? He felt so guilty. So immensely guilty.

"I...can't do this," he said out aloud.

Suddenly the figure was back again.

"You did well, Thomas," the figure said. Thomas turned around and shook his head. "I listened to the conversation."

"Why do they have to die?" asked Thomas. The figure came up very close, very quickly and held a wand to Thomas' throat.

"Because they are the key to Voldemort's demise. Both of them. The mudblood's strategies are improving everytime the Auror's use them. And they're getting closer to defeating all the Death Eaters. And if we're all dead. So is Voldemort. And Malfoy? His father may be one of us, but he is in Azkaban. And his son is one of the best Auror's around, or so they say from America."

Thomas looked to the figure with the skull mask.

"But because they've switched bodies there is a chance that they could break the potion with thier emotions," said Thomas.

"Yes, I'm aware that only one true emotion can break the potions effects, but there is no possible way that they could fall in love in five days, let alone a million years. I know their feuds from Hogwarts, there is no way a pureblood could fall in love with a Mudblood. That is a fact," said the Death Eater.

Thomas shook his head.

"But there is a chance," said Thomas.

The figure nodded. "But that is a chance I'm willing to take. It won't happen. Not that boy," said the figure. "Keep up the act, and their death will be assured."

With that he was gone again.

* * *

Hermione pulled out some files from her desk and spread them out on top. "Now. I have an idea that could help. You could say to Amelia that you would like someone to assist with the report. That person being me," explained Hermione.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"But, you will have to do most of the talking. She will probably ask why you want me there. All you have to say is that it would be best to have a good Auror to give their opinions as they are the one's who will be administering these strategies in the field. They could also give me background information on previous missions where my strategies were used," explained Hermione further.

Draco didn't nod this time.

"But, I wouldn't have used them in America," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione laughed at his naivity.

"You git...whose strategies do you think were used in America? The American division always get intel from us, and heard so much about our successes, they used our ideas and strategies too to help increase their successful missions," said Hermione. "Now, back to what I was saying..."

"Just hold on a minute, it was your strategies?" he asked, but shook his head, causing Hermione's brown locks to go from side to side. "I just can't believe this is happening. You're just the same as you were in school. A big, fat know it all!"

With that comment he folded his arms and pouted, well, if you could consider screwing up your face and mulling, pouting.

"Yeah? And so are you cockroach. You're just as immature and arrogant as you were in Hogwart's. I am trying to get us through this, and you're just being an idiot. You either do this, or everyone will know about it!" explained Hermione, almost exasperatedly.

"I think we should tell Amelia Bones," said Hermione.

Draco did suggest it before, but now, he was not so sure.

"I...don't want her to tell anyone. Especially...Potter or Weaselby," said Draco, a bit boy like, but what the hell? This was Draco Malfoy! "And the only reason I'm co-operating with you is because I want to be out of this wretched body and back into my own!"

"Agreed," said Hermione. "Now read those files."

Draco rolled his eyes and scanned them.

About half an hour later he had read through them. Hermione seemed to be reading something so he decided to - take a peek at _something_.

He looked down inconspicuously. And..._wow. What has Granger been doing all these year? Did she get plastic surgery on her breasts or WHAT?_ _Man I wish I was in my body again, _he thought, smirking.

"I can see that you pervert now stop it now! Do you see me peeking at your family jewels? No, because I'm mature and I hate you, so...it goes without saying that you don't _peek_ at your arch nemesis' body!" exclaimed Hermione, blushing furiously.

Draco looked over and smirked at her.

"You're blushing Granger. You just wait till you have to go to the toilet," he said knowingly.

A few minutes later, Hermione's blush had died down, and she tried not to remember what they had just spoken about.

"Grab the files, and follow me," said Hermione. "We're going to tell Amelia Bones about this."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that's it for now, I hope it was okay. Please read and review. It's really important to me. R&R now!! Thanks for reading._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
